Back Roads
by Gabriel-the-Archangel-SPN
Summary: Dean's mysterious unknown daughter shows up. While Sam acts on feelings for the Trickster. Sam/Gabriel, and Post-Anna/Dean
1. Introduction

My name is Armaita Mary Milton. I was born a Nephilim, meaning my parents were both an angel and a human. I'm the daughter of Anna Milton, and Dean Winchester. My mother died when Castiel had murdered her, but to be honest my mother was never the kindest person. Though her death was tragic because she was all I ever knew. So this story starts here, the day I met my father.

_October 27th, 2013._

I spent my days doing what my mother had taught me to do. Never interfere with humans, because it never ends well. I took alley back ways, and drove back roads, trying my best to avoid trouble. The moonlight casted a glow on the gutters, that hung above me. Completely minding my own business; I had my hands buried in my pockets shielding them from the cold fall air.

A flurry of figures sped past, all yelling and shouting insults; guns firing rapidly the growling only got louder. As fast as I could I followed the two men and raging creature. I ducked behind a trash can as the firing and roaring increased. It ceased and the two men let out a roar of laughter.

One man had on a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and a pair of pretty much torn jeans. He had dark brown hair that faded lighter near the tips. While the other one was freakishly tall, with long brown hair. He wore a dark tan jacket and a blue plaid shirt.

"We haven't had a hunt that successful in months!" The taller one exclaimed. The one in leather shook his head "God, werewolves are annoying. Come on Sammy we have some celebrating to do." So I figured the taller ones name was Sam or something like that. The name was so oddly familiar.

The men started walking back down the alley. My heart sped up, they'd see me, I turned around to run when I heard a shout. "Hey!" I stopped to see the men running up to me.

The shorter man put a hand on my shoulder, it was so oddly comforting. "Who are you?" He asked wheezing between words. The hunter was breathing heavy from all the running he obliviously had done.

"Armaita Milton." I answered shakily.

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam, were the Winchesters." _Dean _explained.

My heart was beating fast, but now it felt like it was thumping against my rib cage trying to escape my chest. This man was my father, I was shaking with fear. How do you tell someone that. "Oh hey, you're my dad." Yeah, no life didn't work that way. My mother knew you." I said quietly slightly hoping he didn't hear me.

"Your mother was...?" He asked. This man was no doubt my father. He had almost lime green eyes, like me. "Anna- Anna Milton." Dean's eyes grew wider and more guilt filled. "Anna...you're an angel?"

Dean was a quick thinker, and that was something that made perfect hunters. "Well, no I'm a Nephilim."

"I don't suppose you know who your father is?" Dean asked.

The question I was dreading. "...You are."

**A/N- That was the introductions actual chapters should be no doubt much longer than this. Anyways, follow, review and let me know if you'd like this story to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I always figured some woman would show up at my motel and be like "hey here's your kid have fun." This was Anna's daughter, and that changed things. Anna was dead which means her daughter was alone. Sam and I had wordlessly dragged Armaita back to our motel. She didn't seem to mind, just silently sat on the bed.

"Hey, Sammy can I have a word with you?" I asked. He grumbled and started walking towards me. "It's Sam and sure."

He followed outside. Sam leaned up against the wall while I paced in front of him. "Help me out here, Sam!" I growled. I was so confused about all this. It would have been nice if Anna would have at least told me. But she didn't so now I was stuck with a child I knew nothing about, except that it might be mine.

"Dude, I can't really tell you she's not yours. I mean look at her. No one I have ever met besides you has green eyes like that, but she does. The way she walks, it's even like you. It's actually kinda creepy. I mean you can see the resemblance to Anna as well; with her red hair and cheeks-" Sam kept going on and on. "Sam could you shut up. You're not helping."

"You can't deny this Dean, she's your daughter." I shook my head at Sam. Deep down I knew he was right. "I never wanted anyone to grow up like this Sam. It's just wrong." I stated.

"She'll be fine, from what I can tell she's not a hunter just some kid on the streets."

That's true; she was actually quite freaked out about the whole werewolf thing. Considering we've met some crazy hunter's children, she was perfectly normal. I mean besides the whole half angel-human thing. "Dean?" Sam asked. God I always have a way to get lost in thoughts. "Yeah Sam?"

But my kid brother was too busy laughing. "Come on, Sam what are laughing at?" I demanded. He stood back up straight still giggling a little. "You're basically related to Cas." I growled at him. Cas was my best friend, but he's kind of what I call _'lost puppy stupid' _

"That's not funny, Sam."

"It's hilarious, Dean." I scoffed at Sam. I took a long breath before heading back inside. Armaita hadn't moved an inch. "Hey Sam, I'm gonna call a friend, can you hook Armaita up with some food?" I asked. "Sure Dean."

Once Sam was out the door, and went into the bathroom. I paced in front of the mirror with my phone to my ear. On the third ring Castiel picked up. "Hello, Dean." Castiel obviously sounded annoyed. "Did you know, Anna had a daughter?" I asked the fallen angel. The other side of the line was silent for several unnerving seconds. _"Yes, I have met Anna's daughter. Why do you ask, Dean?" _

"She claims to be my daughter." There was no other way to put it. There was more silence on the other side of the line. "Cas, what aren't you telling me?" The silence was almost unbearable. _"Dean…you can't- she's not right Dean." _I got the point of what Castiel was saying. "She's alone Cas, besides what's so bad about her?"

_"Anna, Dean. Her mother was corrupt and insane. Then you look at yourself, if that child is anything like you Dean- It's can't be alive. Nephilim are already sacred and not aloud. It was never my intention for her to ever figure out who you are."_

"So basically you were just gonna let a helpless little girl live on the streets?" Cas grunted from the other side of the phone line. _"No, Dean. I just thought that maybe it would be better if she stayed away from you. After all that is my Niece. I was only looking out for family." _ The angel hung up.

Sam's POV

I had drove up to the diner, got pie (Dean was always such a pain when I didn't get it), and hamburgers. Personally for myself I got salad. With one hand balancing food I unlocked the motel door. Dean was sitting up against the headboard watching TV. His mysterious daughter was still sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Did you get pie?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yes Dean, I got you pie."

It seemed when Armaita heard the word pie her eyes lit up. _God...she really was Dean's daughter._

"Hey, um you want some pie?" I asked her. She hesitated before nodding quickly. I arranged what Dean and I had called diner for 35 years among the table. After me and Dean had taken our spots she slowly sat in the empty spot where I had placed pie. The first few minutes were silent until Dean cleared his throat and spoke.

"So um… how old are you?" Dean asked his long lost child.

"11." She stated quietly. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "I knew Anna about 4 or 5 years ago so how?" The young girl took in a shaky breathe. "Angels age faster than humans. That just happens to be one of the things I got from my mother." She explained.

"So, you must really love pie!" I interrupted, staring down at the cleared plate. "Uh, yes it's a preferred food of mine."

Dean from the corner of my eye shifted uncomfortably. "Well, good news, your father happens to love this particular dessert as well." Dean shot me one of his 'Shut up Sam-looks'.

"Alright well, I guess we should all go to bed. It's quite late." Dean looked helpless and very confused. The look disappeared and he went back into his 'Badass-biker' attitude. "Well, kid guess we're sharing my bed."

Dean did a belly flop on to his bed. He pulled the covers out from under himself. He motioned Armaita to him. With her head down she walked over to her father. Dean held up the blankets so she could crawl under them. They were soon both settled; each very close to the sides of the bed, trying hard to avoid touching each other.

I settled against the head board with a book in my hands. I couldn't help but keep glancing over at the sleeping forms. It was so oddly normal to see this. Sometime 20 minutes later I noticed Armaita start to twitch in her sleep. _Nightmares; _I was about to wake her up, but Dean had flipped over putting a protective arm over her, he tugged Armaita closer. I smirked a little, removing my phone from my pocket and snapping a picture.

I heard Dean growl but I just snickered. I bent the book page to make a make-shift book mark; I set it on the night stand next to me. I closed my eyes hoping that the darkness would clear away my many emotions.

Armaita's POV

For maybe the second time in my life, I woke up in an actual bed. The covers were soft and better than the backseats of abandon cars I slept in. The first thing I noticed was that Sam's bed was empty and already made. Honestly I had no idea what to call Sam; Uncle Sam, Sam, or Sir? I had no idea. Same with Dean, I mean he was my father. I turned my head a little bit to see Sam and Dean discussing something at the table.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked. Just by this attitude about things I could tell Sam was much more trusting of people. "Fine, thank you." I smiled gently; sitting up. Dean was flipping through a newspaper while Sam was cleaning weapons. I crawled out of bed, and sat with the Winchesters.

"I um stopped at the mall this morning- I picked up some clothes and stuff for you." Sam was trying, even though he obviously found this situation odd. The duffle bag which Sam handed to me contained basics. I smiled thankfully and headed towards the bathroom. When I reentered the room several minutes later, Sam and Dean had packed up and were carrying things out to the car.

"Come on, kid." Dean shouted.

I followed the Winchesters out to the car. Dean slammed down the trunk making me jump a small bit. The impala doors squeaked open and the two boys got in, slamming the doors.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, Armaita…I know this is all awkward and stuff… but would you like to stay with us. We'd like if you stayed with us plus someone your age shouldn't be alone on the streets. But if that's what you'd prefer we could drop you off somewhere."

I wanted to stay, I needed to stay. Another day hiding, I just couldn't do it. I was only 3 the last time I had a home… then mother died, and the angel Castiel dropped me on earth. "I would like to stay…sir."

"Just call me Uncle Sam. If that's not comfortable then just call me Sam." He explained. He grinned at me. Sam was such a nice man, it hurt to know so many angels despise him. His smile seemed to glow even after all the pain he's gone through. My father- Sam's elder brother he held such darkness. When he smiled you could see right through it. So much hurt, betrayal and terror.

"Call me whatever you want. I understand that calling me your father wouldn't really be right. Hell, call me squirrel, Crowley does." Dean explained.

For the next hour of driving everything was silent except for Dean's humming, and fingers drumming against the steering wheel. Sam was lost in his own train of thought, head resting against the window. Another hour into the drive and the conversation in the front seat seemed to get louder.

"God, Dean can you just stop whining!" Sam shouted.

"No, Sam you know why because you're a giant asshat, you didn't even think! You never think!" Dean shouted back.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Everything before the yelling was lost to me. I was actually quite curious what they were arguing over. 20 minutes later they pulled up to a gas station. Sam and Dean left the car in haste slamming the doors. The coffee cups in the front rattled with the vibrations. I was exactly pleasantly surprised when Dean came back from the filling the car he tossed me a coke.

"The best, for the best." He grinned.

An actual grin; the most affection he showed anyone in the time I was with them. That changed when Sam got back in the car. Dean huffed and Sam growled. This was gonna be a long drive, wherever we were going.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

I drove into the gas station which the fallen angel worked. I pulled into a parking space closer to the door, before shutting of the impala's engine. Sam had drifted off to sleep at some point which was good because I couldn't take his nagging voice right now. Armaita was still sitting the same way; straight with her hands folded over her lap. I got out quietly and opened the back door.

We left Sam asleep against the window. I was actually quite surprised the squeaking of the car door usually woke him. Cas was stalking the freezer shelves. His head lifted quickly when he heard the clicking my boots made. He smiled and got off the ground.

"Hello, Dean." Same line every time, I laughed a little it was never annoying or irritating to hear Castiel speak. He sounded like a 50 year old man that smokes, but it was so memorizing.

"Hey, Cas!" I said excitedly. Armaita took one look at Cas and backed up multiple steps. Then it hit me, _Cas killed Anna no Michael killed Anna. _"Cas, this is Armaita, though you've met her before." Castiel smiled sadly. "Yes, quite extraordinary."

"Small words Cas, Small words." It did annoy me when Cas got that daring look in his eyes, and started talking like a professor. "Anyways, what do I do?" Cas tilted his head his blue eyes catching a glare of sunlight from the window. "Dean, I don't understand, she's your daughter, and you father her."

"Yeah, ok Cas thanks anyways- wait… come with us?" I asked; the angel he shook his head. "Alright just call us when you get tired of being a grocer." He smiled with a grunt. Armaita followed me back out to the car. Sam was awake and reading. Once we were all pilled in the car I turned towards my brother.

"You alright, Sammy?" The question seemed to catch him off guard. He fumbled with his book, before looking up. "Uh, yeah fine. You?" Sam was always like this, if someone asked if he was ok, he would always return the question. "Yes Sam I'm fine."

What worried me was the fact Sam didn't correct his name. The only time Sam ever let me call me call him "Sammy" was when he was really sick or hurt. I shrugged and continued driving. The bunker wasn't too far from here. The car was just odd; Sam who had his head buried in his book, and Armaita with her stiff posture.

I had music playing quietly Armaita seemed to enjoy it. She was staring out the window, with that sullen look on her face; almost a look of concentration. Sam was never like that, he always just mindlessly stared forward lost in memories. That was the difference between us Sam always thought back to better times, when I was focused on the present.

"Sam, what'cha reading?" he gave me a puzzled look before just ignoring me. "Fine, be that way." All I got was an irritated grunt in response.

Later that evening we parked in front of the bunker. We all carried our stuff in, Sam lagged behind a little bit. I dropped my bag on the men of letters table, Sam glared at me. _Freakin' clean freak, _I thought. I simply ignored his glare before turning towards Armaita.

"So, follow and I'll show you where you're staying." I put a hand on her shoulder. She simply nodded and followed. I led her down multiple corridors. I picked a room right across from Sam, since he was a light sleeper anyways. I opened the door, and set down on the bed.

"This is your room; hang up posters, trash it- I really don't care. It's yours now and forever; No one else's."

"Why are you doing this?" It startled me it was the first time she spoke in hours. "What?" I whispered. "You just let me in; you don't even know who I am!" She was shaking with fear. "While you're family and I will never leave family alone."

The young girl in front of me began to sob. I choose this moment to take my role and be who I needed to be. I wrapped my arms around the red haired girl; her beautiful red hair that curled and cascaded down her shoulders. Her almost neon green eyes were filled with not only fear but- hope. Eventually she started to drift off to sleep.

I picked her up, and placed her under the covers. Looking lovingly again I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The door click closed behind me. I walked back to the main room. "Hey, Sa-" my younger brother was nowhere in sight. I took off down the hall towards Sam's room. When I opened the door no other than the tall frame of my brother was perfectly asleep.

…But he shouldn't have been. Like I said Sammy's a light sleeper so he would have woken up when I opened the door. I walked over and sat on the bed, I placed a hand on his arm. That woke him up. He slept with one hand on a gun, so as soon as he felt something a gun was in my face.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Come on Sam, its 7 why are you asleep?"

"Dean, its 7 why aren't you asleep?"

"'cause I need to eat something."

"Fine, whatever just let me sleep."

With that I left what Crowley often called "moose" asleep. We'd been gone a little over 3 weeks tracking down a pack of Werewolves, so most of the food probably went bad. Meat should be fine since it was frozen anyways. I set out on making a meal for myself.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

There are no windows in the bunker so I had no idea what time of day it was. I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. The wooden floor beneath me was cold causing me to jump back a little. Soon I was headed down the hallway. The door across from me was wide open. I peeked inside to see the girl with curly red hair asleep.

The smell of Dean's cooking filled the corridors. Since we had moved into the bunker Dean had begun nesting. Learning how to cook, and making his room the way he wanted it. Unlike me who just read journals all day, and threw stuff on my floor; Dean loved it here. This was Dean's version of what he called "Apple-pie life".

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean grinned and set the frying pan down again. "I figured out how to cook bacon, this craps amazing! It's almost as good as Pig 'n' a poke!"

"Why would you compare a meal that killed you 30 times, to something so beautiful?" I joked. This got a pretty big smile out of Dean; which was pretty rare. Dean went off to wake up Armaita. I took this chance to get out the laptop and start on a new hunt.

The meal was filled with smiling and laughing between father and son… I kept my eyes nailed to the laptop screen. That was when he was there. Maybe this time he really was here, and it wasn't just my mind. The Devil was sitting right next to me.

"Hey Samsquatch!"_ screw you Gabriel is only allowed to say that._

I sent a glare to the Devil beside me. That sounded weirdly close to a really stupid horror movie name. I removed my hands from my keyboard and pressed down on the scar, hoping that it works; but it wasn't. The talking ceased all except Lucifer's.

"Oh come on Sam, talk to me! It's been so long." I cringed at the gleefulness in his voice. Then it was Dean's voice.

"Sam? Sam stop it, you're hurting yourself." I looked down to see I had drawn blood from my hand. It was dripping over the keyboard. "Sam, please tell me Lucifer's not singing to you." Satan grinned before singing off tuned "stairway to heaven" that was some kind of sick joke. Dean was still talking but I couldn't hear him, Lucifer was still singing and being loud.

"Dean I can't hear you- he's too loud."

"Armaita, I need you to go to my room stay in there until I take care of this."

Without question Dean's daughter ran off. Dean swiped his phone off the table calling for Cas. 30 seconds later he threw it across the room; it broke- to no surprise. This meant Cas wasn't answering. "Ok, Sammy, I'm gonna sit right here, If I ever move it's not real; Cause I will not move an inch until Cas shows up."

I could faintly hear Dean's voice I could pieces of what he said, but I understood enough. I sat there staring at Dean whilst Lucifer sung and set things on fire. Dean was getting impatient his foot was tapping restlessly. That was when the fallen angel showed up. He looked pretty startled.

"DEAN!" Cas was taking careful steps around the fire. "Cas, is there anything you can do?" Dean pleaded.

"Run!" Castiel yelled.

"What why?" Dean glanced around.

"You don't see it Lucifer's everywhere!"

"Cas…how long have you been seeing him again?" Dean asked. Castiel sat down hesitantly knowing the fire which he sat on wasn't all that real. "A week." Dean was about to start a lecture when Armaita came into the room. She didn't look afraid.

"I can help." She stated before placing her small hand on top of my head. The fire and Lucifer disappeared. Then she did it to Cas who visibly relaxed.

"Armaita…how did you?" Dean stuttered. Cas pushed aside Armaita and stood up. "She's a Nephilim, powerful worse than a Trickster and Archangel." Dean cringed. "Not dangerous right?" Obviously he wasn't sure if he was asking Castiel or Armaita.

"I'm kind of standing right here, no I'm dangerous." The quiet one spoke up. Dean's eyes widened the ten year old girl who was afraid; she was more mature and independent then we gave her credit for. Cas pulled his angel blade out from the pocket of his trench coat. "I'm not taking chances." Dean shoved Armaita aside. The young girl just wouldn't allow it.

She made a movement with her hand and the blade was in her possession. She proceeded to drop it and run towards Castiel. She pushed him against the wall snarling up at him. "You killed my mother!" She growled. It was actually funny seeing a warrior of god surrender himself to a little girl. Well any spawn of Dean's would be terrifying. "Armaita, angel of truth I did not commit homicide towards your mother…it was the unraveling of The Archangel Michael." He stuttered.

Armaita backed away from Castiel. "You don't seem like the lying type, so I shall take your word for it." Dean choked back a laugh. I sent a glare at him which he would interpret as "Bitch-face #24".

Dean just stared longingly at the freezer. "Pie anyone?"

Dean was just trying to ignore the oddness of the morning. He went towards his usual coping methods; pie, beer, and a lover.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here's the third chapter! I hope your enjoying this I would expect updates sometime every weekend. It's currently October 21st, I'm not sure when I'm gonna put this up, hopefully Thursday or Friday. Anyways please Review, favorite, follow! If you don't its cool you still read it. This was an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways just incase**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned SPN I don't****, and I am not making money off of this. This is for my entertainment and hopefully yours.**

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

The trees casted darks shadows across the already dark road. We had gotten a call 3 days earlier about a possible Witch Coven in a small South Carolina town. The thing with driving at night was that it was so calm and quiet. I was slightly worried about the F on the gas tank almost at E. Quite frankly; West Virginia doesn't have a lot of gas stations, especially when you're driving in the mountains.

Sam and Armaita had taken the back seats, so Castiel was up front with me. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. He had taken off his trench coat. Balled it up, and used it as a pillow as he leaned against the window. He snored softly, _goddamn Cas and his Kitten like features, _I thought. I smiled at the sight beside me.

Armaita and Sam had also fallen asleep leaning against each other so they wouldn't fall. It was a peaceful night with rain softly hitting the roof of the Impala, and the trees making a shadowy tunnel. Calm classic rock playing quietly. It was rare having such a moment of peace, that for once I felt safe. That's what Back Roads were supposed to do, right? Take all those fears and make you forget so you felt safer and protected. The car shuttered and squealed, slowly coming to a rough stop. I sighed and slammed my hand on the steering wheel; out of gas, the 'E' acting as a giant mockery.

I poked Cas, he stirred and groaned before looking at me. "Cas, were out of gas." _Hey that rhymes, no mind shut the hell up. _"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I suggest we wait this out till morning and walk." Cas explained.

"Yeah, I guess." I reclined the seat back slightly. I stared out the front window looking through the branches of the many trees. I just lay back for a while and listened to the rain. Eventually the clicking and splashing of the rain brought me sleep.

"Dean, Dean Come on wake up!" Sam was whispering a little too loud in my ear. "It's still raining."

I reclined up and looked out the window. Rain; and lots of it, Cas was standing some way up the road. He almost looked like a Pop band album cover. I climbed out of the Car, tugging my jacket closer. It was so cold…so cold. Cas turned around with a frown on his face. "I was able to check the weather on my mobile, it's going to snow." A _rare moment when it snows in the south during November, _

"Damn, how much time do we have?" I asked tugging the zipper on my jacket up. "We've got no heating, so I hope we can beat the snow."

"Dean, we've got 30 minutes, it said it was going to snow at 10, its 9:26."

"Alright then grab your shit and let's go."

Cas wordlessly opened the trunk and handed everyone their bags. I loaded the extra duffle with all the weapons, just in case someone found baby. I double checked the locks on the doors to make sure no one was gonna touch my car. Armaita was silent through all of this, listening to what I said without argument. She was definitely my daughter, and I loved her. Being the older one (older human) I walked in front of everyone. Besides everyone was lagging behind probably wishing they had coffee.

I pulled my pistol out from my back pocket and fire it up into the air. Everyone else cringed and groaned. "Awake now?" Sam grunted, and Armaita sped up…while Cas kind of slowed down more. Sam hated that gun shot. It was an old trick our father used on us when we were hunting early in the morning. It scared Sam shitless usually because he thought that loud noises would attract the monster. I couldn't blame him he was like 7 and the concept of hunting was still new to him.

Not 5 minutes later, snow began to fall. Everyone had zipper their coats up. Cas just shivered as he walked. I doubt he knew what being cold felt like. I dropped the duffels I was carrying. "Come here, Cas." I snapped. He shuffled over to me. He looked at the ground like a scolded child. "You must be freezing." I pulled the trench coat further over his shoulders, and buttoned it, and tied it at the front. He sighed with contempt. "Feel better, Feathers?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, very, thank you Dean." Cas gave one of his rare smiles, and I returned it.

The next thirty minutes where filled with walking and the never ending snow. Armaita was lagging behind, she was obviously exhausted already. "Armaita, come here." Everyone stopped and waited. The young girl stood in front of me. I took her duffel and handed it to Sam, who didn't really seem to mind. I handed the two duffels I was carrying to Cas. I slipped my hands behind Armaita's knees and legs. She whimpered in fear as I began carrying her.

"Father, please put me down!" She asked urgently.

"Nah,"

She gave squirming and just let me be her personal horse. Sam was grinning from ear to ear. It was odd to see him smile. I'd been awhile; he usually kept quiet and only smiled when he got irritated and knew the victim (usually me) was losing the argument. The snow steadily fell each minute the snow towered more; our shoes making prints, and gathering ice on the top of them.

* * *

><p>Castiel's POV<p>

I trudged behind the trio of Winchesters; they obviously were used to the concept of being cold. As for me, who was shivering like some human dog I have heard people speak of.

Snow was beautiful; I've only had the occasion to see it a few times, though I just brushed it aside. Now looking at it I could see each individual flake was different and quite unique. I felt a strange stinging feeling in my hands. I looked down to see they had purpled some. I figured I could take care of it when we find some help. Dean was laughing with Armaita in his arms.

Maybe that's what Dean needed was someone who needed his help. After all Samuel had made it clear multiple times that he didn't want the elder Winchesters help. We walked on it was a little passed afternoon when we came across a diner. Dean grinned setting Armaita down. We entered the diner. Sam and I found a table and we slid the bags underneath it. I took a seat with a sigh.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam?" I growled out.

"Let me see your hand." He demanded pulling his own gloves off his hands. He reached across the table, grabbing me by the wrist, and examining it. "Jesus, Cas doesn't that hurt?" I hesitated and nodded. Yes it hurt horribly. The stinging was painful. "Cas, its frostbite, just give me a second."

I watched as the tall lanky man looked through the duffels, he popped back into his seat with the first-aid kit. "Hey, Sam what happened?" Dean asked looking worried at the clear box, with medical supplies. "Nothing just Cas has a little frostbite." I yelped in surprise as Dean roughly grabbed my hand and looked.

"Damnit, Cas…let _us _know next time! Anyways the owner says she'd be willing to drive us back up to baby, and fill her up."

I never understood why Dean referred to his Car as human. "Alright, Dean just let me fix Cas, I'll meet you and Armaita outside." Dean nodded and grabbed Armaita leading her out of the diner. Sam concentrated carefully on neatly wrapping a bandage between my fingers and up my arms. He put the case away, and skillfully grabbed all the duffels.

I followed quietly behind. We piled into the young woman's station wagon. I sat in the back next to Armaita. Dean had a way with woman; the moment they laid eyes on him he had them on a string. I suppose that's what happened with Anna.

Anna was a good angel, she never meant anyone harm, certainly not towards Dean. Poor Anna had fallen head over heels for the human. Sadly her obsession with free will led to her death, leaving a Nephilim out in the open. The only reason the young hybrid was never found, was the fact I was watching her.

There was a reason I never wanted Dean to know, I knew that Armaita would be the death of him. Dean was a sacrificial man, I established this when he sold his soul for the never ending mistake maker, Samuel Winchester. Both Armaita and Dean had the possibility of hurting each other. Cause if Dean would sell his soul, who was to say the young angel of truth wouldn't? About 30 minutes later we pulled up beside the impala, Dean thanking the woman who handed him a red plastic case of gas. Not 10 minutes later were we back driving the Back Roads.

Dean was back tapping along to old music, and Sam staring forward lost in thoughts of a future that would never happen. As cursed as the Winchesters were, they also proved people wrong, over and over again. That's what made them so incredible, the strength they carried.

"Cas, get that look off your face! Your thinking too hard, take a nap or something!" Dean snapped.

I scoffed a little. Family, they may change in the eyes of others, but to me they never really change. "Damnit, we were just at a diner and we didn't get friggin' pie!" Dean grumbled.

_Aw, Pie._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you enjoyed that! Please, review, etc. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- READ THIS FIRST- Well, here's the fourth chapter, thanks to all that followed, and favorite! SO I've been reading a lot of Sabriel lately. It's fudging adorable. Yes this story now involves Sabriel…I'm just testing the water so don't bite me. If that's not your tea, then do not proceed. I'll be changing the summary to say it. **

**DISCLAIMER- ****I don't own SPN!**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I'd been an odd case; then again every new case is odd. The victims were literally frozen on the sidewalks, but not like dead, and stiff, like frozen into a block of ice. It was taking a lot longer to do the research considering we had never come across this. Dean had taken off with Castiel to interview residents, while Armaita and I were pulling book after book from the shelves of the public library.

"Hey, she looks just like you!" a young woman pointed towards the little girl beside me. I laughed, and Armaita growled. "No, no she's my brother's daughter. Trust me you basically can't tell a difference between them." I looked closer at the young woman before me; she looked familiar with her honey colored eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Say, have I met you before?" She shook her head, "No you haven't." She smirked before walking away. Armaita was shifting beside me.

"You know her?" I whispered towards the young Nephilim. "Her names Abena, she's a pagan god."

"So you just randomly know the names of things like that?" She sighed and shook her head, "I only know the names of anything related to an angel. I'm not sure why I know her name."

"Is she dangerous cause from what I know any god is dangerous?"

"Well obviously she's somehow an angel, so more research." Over the three days we'd been in the small town, Armaita and I had for some reason spent a lot of time together. Maybe it was because Cas and Dean were basically connected to each other.

"Hey, there's a diner up the street and it's about 10 so late breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and I gathered all the stuff laid out on the table. I handed her the pile of books we were going through, and she rushed off to put them away.

Since Dean and Cas had taken the impala off to interview and explore the town; Armaita and I had to walk to the diner. The winter air wasn't as bad, but it wasn't great either. It was that warm feeling you get when fall was over, and the sky always seemed to be gray, and gloomy, but it didn't make you sad it made you feel warm.

If Dean was listening to this, he'd probably tell me "Oh Sammy, you think too much!" or "Stop being such a girl, Bitch."

Armaita stood closer to the grassy side of the sidewalk, while I walked near the road. A thin layer of snow covered the sidewalks, and the road was iced over in places. The diner was a small building, looked kind of like an old house; but with a parking lot and fairly large sign.

We walked in, and the air was warm and smelled of bacon and pie. (Dean would also say this.)

A petite pretty blonde led us to a round table by the window. She flashed a smile, and handed us the menus; after our food was ordered while we waited I called the other half of "Team Free Will"

_"Hey, Sammy,"_ Dean greeted with a sight chuckle.

"It's Sam. Anyways we found what we're looking for. But we need more research considering it's a pagan god, angel thing."

_"You're making it sound like The Tricksters in town." _

It hit me, the golden eyes, and light brown hair, it was a trick (to no surprise) "Dean that's genius , looks like we don't have to kill anything, if it is him, he's probably just making his presence known again, you know Gabe always had big entrances."

_"Great, just meet with me later."_

The insane one hung up. God of course it's Gabriel, when is it not? When is it not, it was possible considering we thought people in blocks of ice in South Carolina was kind of a Witches tea. This was probably some attempt to grab our attention.

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

Cas and I had been interviewing for hours. It was incredibly odd. That no one knew people were frozen in blocks on the streets. Then again after the conversation Sam and I had I wasn't surprised. Cas had fallen right onto one of the beds right after I opened the motel door. Without even taking his shoes off he was asleep.

I had just sat down on the motel bed, when I heard the motel door being knocked upon. I growled before opening it. A young women stood before me; pretty too. Bright golden eyes: and a rare light brown hair color.

"Well surely someone like you wouldn't be staying in a motel?" I leaned against the door frame.

"I'm actually looking for Sam Winchester. I met him at the library earlier, can you tell him to meet me at the diner at 7 tonight," She paused, "Oh yes this is a date."

"Sure." I stood back up from leaning.

The woman set a letter in my hands, addressed to Sam, and walked away. _Damn, Sammy…that's one hell of a woman…_I thought. I dropped down next to Castiel and fell asleep as well; leaving the letter upon Sam's bed.

Sam deserved this, I truly hoped whatever this girl was she was here to stay.

I awoke to Sam in my face, he looked disgusted yet excited. "Did a woman with light brown hair come by?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'm guessing you read the letter."

"It's freakin' Gabriel! He confessed love in a letter, and said to meet him-her tonight if I felt the same." Sam shook his head in irritation, "No way…just no."

"Oh come on, we both know that Gabe has been pinning over you for quite some time. Just go god damn it. I know you're not…gay or anything but for gods sakes go find someone!"

"I'm going but I won't promise I'm not gonna come back with…her…head."

Sam refolded the letter and stuffed into his back pocket, grabbing his jacket, he dashed out the door.

As soon as the door closed Armaita and I let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god…this is not going to end well!" I snickered.

Cas stirred and sat up. "What is going on…" he asked letting the end drown into a yawn.

"Gabe's lovin' on Sam."

Cas sighed and dropped back against the pillows, "'bout time. Gabriel will never shut up." The former angel curled up on himself.

_Stop you puppy…_I thought as Cas was being his adorable weird self.

Armaita fell asleep with a smile on her face. _What was she smiling about?_

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I walked slowly towards to the diner. It was a few minutes past seven, but I was still four blocks away. Maybe this new feeling was something to explore. It still felt wrong though…so wrong.

Yet right.

I broke into a sprint. Nearly running into multiple people; I was two blocks away when I glanced at my watch again. Seven twenty, I was probably too late. I ran quicker only hoping I wasn't too late. I passed though the diner doors. I glanced around quickly; I didn't see a golden haired man or woman.

For some reason I felt disappointed. If only I had taken Dean's damn car. Now I had to walk home too.

I walked slowly down the road. Every step making the guilt and regret worse; it was well past nine by the time I found myself in the motel parking lot.

There stood Gabriel, in his actual vessel. The street lamps made his wonderful brown eyes glint in a certain way nothing else could.

He held an unreadable expression. "Hey," he greeted in a small whisper.

"Gabe,"

"Hey, it was worth a shot, I never-"I reached over and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss brought silence. Yep, it was just him…no one else.

* * *

><p>Armaita's POV<p>

I watched through the window, Sam deserved him. All they needed was someone to love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Reviews would be wonderful! Slash is new writing territory for me, but let's see how it turns out. I'm battling a writer's block, so if there's an idea you have let me know!**


End file.
